Inducing Jealousy
by GreyLiliy
Summary: It's a desperate move, but Izuku is a desperate teenager. If dating someone else doesn't tip Kacchan in to what he's missing, nothing will (and it doesn't hurt that Kacchan looks amazing with green eyes). Making Kacchan jealous is definitely the key to his heart!


_I wanted to do something light and funny and I don't know if I actually managed to do it, but I had fun writing it at the very least._

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

**Inducing Jealousy**

"Tokoyami, I need you." Midoriya squeezed his upper arms near the shoulders as he kept hold. His eyes were full of fire and determination that made Fumikage swallow. His instincts went on high alert as the boy leaned closer. "You're the only one that'll work."

"For what?" Fumikage asked. His back hit the wall as the other boy pinned him in the corner of the stairwell after class. Midoriya had a crazed look in his eye that told Fumikage to cooperate. "I'm happy to help with anything I can."

"I need you to fake date me," Midoriya said. He licked his lip and ignored Fumikage's exclamation of "What!" Midoriya squeezed his arms harder and breathed out. "I have tried everything I can think of to get Kacchan to ask me out and nothing has worked. Flirting is getting me nowhere and neither is lust since Kacchan ignores me whenever we change and I get my shirt off.

"But if he sees me dating someone else, it might kickstart something in his brain to say 'That could have been me!' If I can get that, the rest should fall into place," Midoriya said, straight, blunt and to the point. "What do you think?"

"Why can't you ask him out?"

Midoriya scowled and mumbled, "Pride."

"Pride," Fumikage repeated. "How is it a pride thing?"

"I'm always the one reaching out to him," Midoriya said, letting go of Fumikage's arms. He crossed them and pouted starting at the floor. "I'm the one that follows him. I'm the one that asks him to do things. I'm the one that always has to initiate contact between us and I'm tired of it.

"I want Kacchan to ask me out this time," Midoriya said, his breath picking up. "I want him to prove that he wants it and I know that he does. There's so much tension between us and I think he's waiting for me to do it, but not this time. This time it's his turn to act and if I need to do something drastic to give him a kick in the ass to do it, then so be it."

There was some truth to that statement. Midoriya and Bakugou had always had a magnetism between the two of them over their past three years of school.

But he did have one more question: "Why me, though?"

"You're my best bet," Midoriya said. He nodded to himself and raised a finger for each person he ticked off the list. "To make this really effective, I need someone close to Bakugou himself. I first thought of Kaminari and Jirou, since they also have that sort of 'bad boy' look, but they've got their own unresolved tension going on. Todoroki could work since he and Kacchan have a rivalry thing going on, but I think Todoroki might take it too seriously and I don't want to lead him on."

"Fair."

"But you! You're not dating anyone and I know you're more goth than bad boy, but it's closer than half the other people in class," Midoriya said. "You're smart, you know how to act, and I know I can rely on you. You're perfect! Please tell me you'll do this!"

Midoriya clasped his hands together and bowed his head to beg.

Fumikage flushed under his feathers and he felt Dark Shadow stir in amusement at the praise. His Quirk came out and nuzzled Midoriya's cheek, accepting the deal for the both of them.

"We can try it," Fumikage said. He cleared his throat and smiled as Midoriya patted Dark Shadow's head. "And see how things go."

"Thank you," Midoriya said. He did a fist pump and grinned. "I'm going to owe you for this."

"I'm sure I'll think of some way you can pay me back," Fumikage said.

"Yes," Midoriya grabbed his arm and yanked him forward as he ran down the stairs. "Come on! We can plan everything out at my place."

Fumikage tripped on his feet and prayed that he hadn't gotten in over his head.

* * *

The plan worked.

Izuku held back the giggle as he sat on Fumikage's desk and petted Dark Shadow's head as the Quirk nuzzled and rested in his lap. The public display of affection would have been too much if it was Tokoyami's head in his lap, but the Quirk got a pass for being a Quirk. Dark Shadow did what Dark Shadow wanted and he was more than happy to play up the act. Izuku was forever grateful, though the human attached to the Quirk did his part, too.

Tokoyami spoke about his day, making sure to touch Izuku's hand every so often to kick up the intimacy. Izuku nodded along to his words, pretending to listen while his attention was entirely on Kacchan behind him.

Dark Shadow buzzed in his lap, pleased and nuzzling with every pet. Izuku dared to take a peak out of the corner of his eye to see the look on Kacchan's face: Wide eyes, open mouth, and clenched teeth.

He wore the green eyes and frustration of jealousy on his sleeve and Izuku couldn't be more pleased.

Kacchan had acquired that horrified face when Izuku and Tokoyami entered the room holding hands and announced to everyone that they were dating. Now, ten minutes later as they enjoyed the free time before class, it remained frozen.

The plan was working better than Izuku could ever have hoped!

"Class is starting," Aizawa said, sitting up from behind the desk and shucking off his sleeping bag. "Get to your seats."

"I'll see you at the break," Izuku said. He gave Dark Shadow one last pat before hopping off the desk. "I made you lunch!"

"I can't wait," Tokoyami said, his feathers fluffing in fake pride.

Izuku hummed under his breath and returned a thumbs up from Uraraka and Kirishima, the two who had congratulated him the loudest when they had made the announcement.

Kacchan followed him with his eyes all the way back to his desk.

"Is something wrong?" Izuku asked. "You look upset."

"Don't be stupid!" Kacchan shouted and snapped his mouth shut. He whipped back around to stare at the front board, his shoulders tense. "Nothing is wrong. Sit down and shut up."

"If you say so, Kacchan," Izuku said.

He spent the rest of the class doing his best to stare longingly at Tokoyami and enjoyed Kacchan watching him with equal intensity.

Izuku gave Kacchan to the end of the week until he cracked like an egg and jumped Izuku to ravish him in a closet.

* * *

"You may have underestimated his stubbornness," Fumikage said. They stood side by side, with Dark Shadow wrapped around Midoriya. His Quirk practically purred under Midoriya's touch as he continued to pet the shadow. Fumikage was glad that his feathers covered his continually blushing face as his Dark Shadow shamelessly touched Midoriya. He needed Bakugou to get with the program as much as Midoriya—for his own sanity. "Bakugou seems quite set to stew in his jealousy."

"But he is jealous," Midoriya said, putting his hands on the window. He stared down into the courtyard where Bakugou sat and ate his lunch alone. He'd reached his limit watching Midoriya feed Fumikage and left the area, face red and clearly as affected as Midoriya stated. "It won't take much to push him over the edge now."

"What do you think he'll do?" Fumikage asked. "Challenge me for you?"

A grin stretched across Midoriya's face. "I hope so."

Fumikage exhaled and scratched the side of his cheek. "You know he's got the advantage in a fight, don't you?"

"If anything, that makes it better," Midoriya said. He held up a finger and winked. "It means you won't have to throw the fight and let him win."

He had a point, but Midoriya didn't need to say it.

"So what's the plan for that last push?" Fumikage asked. He crossed his arms and stared at Bakugou down below. Midoriya inched closer, hooking his elbow through Fumikage's arm. He swallowed again and ignored Dark Shadow draping itself over Midoriya's other side. "Maybe we should flirt more in front of him?"

"No," Midoriya said. He stretched his fingers out and grinned. "We need to take it a step further."

"Like what?"

Midoriya scratched under Dark Shadow's chin and said, "You'll see."

* * *

"Okay, get ready," Izuku whispered. He held Tokoyami's arms and watched the end of the hallway. If his predictions were correct, he'd see Kacchan's mop of blond hair appearing around the corner of the steps in a few minutes. "The moment we see him, we act out the plan."

"Yes," Tokoyami said. His voice cracked and he shivered under Izuku's hold. His friend was nervous, but this was fine. They'd be fine and everything would work out exactly as Izuku planned. "I remember."

"Good."

Izuku kept his eye on the stairs.

They waited.

HIs breath echoed in his ears and he swallowed. His palms sweat but this was the moment. If this didn't push Kacchan over the edge and force him to act on his feelings, nothing would.

"There!" Izuku hissed under his breath. He pushed forward and lifted his voice. "Not in the hallway, Fumi! In here!"

Izuku caught Kacchan's shocked face and shoved Tokoyami into the closet. He threw his back into the door and shouted, "Ah!"

Tokoyami held his hands up and Dark Shadow perked up in the dark. His friend scrambled for the light switch and slammed it on before his Quirk could get too out of control. Izuku looked at him and mouthed "Are you ready?" and the other boy gave a thumbs up.

"Oh! Fumi!" Izuku shouted. He hit the door again with his shoulder, keeping his voice loud. "That's it! Right there!"

Tokoyami covered his face and Dark Shadow snickered.

The footsteps didn't leave and Izuku knew Kacchan was still listening.

"Fumi, yes!" Izuku shouted. He smacked the door with a thump of his hand to punctuate each syllable. "Right. There. That's. It. Yes!"

Tokoyami whispered, "I can't believe we're doing this."

"You could help," Izuku hissed back under his breath. He said "Yes, yes yes," loud and whispered, "Say your lines!"

"Right, right!" Tokoyami said. He cleared his throat and said, "Oh, Izuku! You're so good."

Izuku winced at the forced tone.

Dark Shadow also felt unimpressed. His eyes narrowed and he took matters into his own hands with an improved performance.

"Ah!" Izuku shouted, arching his back in genuine surprise when the Quirk slammed into him, lifting him up against the door. Dark Shadow grabbed him by the back of the thigh and felt him up in a way that felt genuinely good. Izuku moaned and whimpered. "Dark Shadow. Too…too much."

He heard a squawk on the other side of the door that distinctly came from Kacchan.

The plan was working. It was working—oh, that felt good.

Izuku squirmed against the door and whispered. "Acting. We're acting."

The Quirk ignored his plea and continued to touch and grope and if he kept that up, Izuku wouldn't be faking it. He moaned and looked to his friend for help. "Tokoyami!"

* * *

"Dark Shadow!" Fumikage yelled. This play of theirs had gone on too far already and Dark Shadow had crossed a line. "No. No, that's too far."

Midoriya breathed hard as Dark Shadow slipped a hand under the fabric of his clothes. Fumikage had to stop his Quirk. He tackled his Quirk and grabbed it around the neck. It ignored him and continued his quest to remove Midoriya's clothes. Fumikage continued to grapple his Quirk and at some point during the scramble, they hit the door hard enough to open it.

They tumbled out into the hallway, landing at Bakugou's feet.

The other boy's face glowed red and he covered it with his hand with his index finger digging into the bridge of his nose while the other fingers spread out over his cheeks. His breath picked up and Midoriya reached down to fix his pants, hiding his smirk while his head was lowered.

But Fumikage saw it.

Despite the upset, the plan was still on.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya shouted, standing up and twisting his face into shock. Fumikage scrambled up with him. Dark Shadow nuzzled Midoriya's waist—still utterly shameless. Midoriya ignored him and tugged on his loose tie. "How long have you been there?"

"You and him," Bakugou said, pointing between them and the door. "You two. You were."

Bakugou snapped his mouth closed and breathed out. "I need to go."

The other boy ran off in a full sprint toward the end of the hallway and they watched him dash down the stairs.

"That worked better than I thought," Midoriya said. He looked rather unfazed for someone who'd just been molested by Dark Shadow in a closet moments ago. His eyes were locked on the spot where Bakugou had fled—his one track mind spared him from embarrassment, it seemed. Midoriya licked his lip. "All I need to do now is wait."

"I wish you luck," Fumikage said. Dark Shadow snickered beside him and he turned to walk away, muttering, "For both our sakes."

* * *

Kacchan approached Izuku the next day.

His cheeks remained pink across his embarrassed scowl. Kacchan grabbed Izuku's arm and dragged him aside after class. Tokoyami had seen and nodded in approval, crossing his arms to lean in his seat while Dark Shadow pouted. Izuku felt his heart pick up and he felt giddy as Kacchan dragged him somewhere private behind the dorms.

"Deku," Kacchan said. He licked his lip and stared at the ground. ""I uh, had something I wanted to ask."

The moment had arrived.

Izuku leaned forward, turning his hand into a fist. "Yes, Kacchan?"

"Would…would you," Kacchan stopped. He braced himself and grabbed Izuku's arms. Kacchan got close and blurted, "Would you tell me what it's like to be with Dark Shadow!?"

Izuku raised his eyebrows. "Dark…Shadow?"

"Yes! Dark Shadow!" Kacchan shouted. He let go of Izuku and took a step away. He licked his lip and his cheeks turned pinker as he gushed. "Tokoyami's Quirk is so cool! What was it like? What's he feel like? Is he solid? Is it like touching pure energy? Was it like being with two people with Tokoyami or did they take turns?"

"Wait," Izuku said, holding up his hands. "Why are you asking about them?"

"I know it's none of my business, but I had to know," Kacchan said. He rubbed the back of his neck and kept looking to the side. "I've thought about it before and I'm jealous you beat me to it. I really should have made a move earlier and asked Tokoyami out, but you got there first fair and square."

"To-tokoyami." Izuku gaped, his heart freezing in his chest. "You…you like Tokoyami?"

"Yeah," Kacchan said. "Can you blame me? Just look at Dark Shadow!"

"No!" Izuku shouted. This was the complete opposite of what Izuku had set out to do by fake dating Tokoyami. He stomped his foot. "No! I did not go to all this trouble fake dating Tokoyami for you to be jealous of me dating him!

"You're supposed to be jealous of him dating me!" Izuku yelled. "I did this to make you jealous so you'd date me!"

"I know," Kacchan said, snarling. The blush and bashfulness fell off his face as he crossed his arms and shoved Izuku in the shoulder. "I knew the entire time, you little shit."

"You did?" Izuku stared. He clenched his hands into fists and shouted, "Then what was all that about Tokoyami!"

"Do you know what they call manipulating someone's emotions to get what you want?" Kacchan asked. He flicked Izuku in the forehead and hissed, "A dick move!"

"I had no other options!" Izuku shouted back. "You wouldn't ask me out! I had to do something to get your ass moving!"

"You could have asked me out!" Kacchan shouted back. "Would that have been so hard?"

"Yes!" Izuku took a step forward and shoved Kacchan's chest. "I'm always initiating everything between us! It was your turn to make a move!"

"Well too bad, because that's never going to happen!"

"Why not?" Izuku felt his voice crack as he whined. Kacchan liked him. He knew it. It was written all over the hurt and anger on his face from the fake dating fiasco. "You like me!"

"Because I won't give that old hag the satisfaction!" Kacchan yelled, his fist exploding with his Quirk. "Do you hear me? She won't win!"

"Old hag?" Izuku dropped his arms and scrunched his nose. "Your mom? What does she have to do with any of this?"

"When we were five, she bet your mother that I would ask you out," Kacchan said, his eyes wide and wild. He curled his fingers in toward his hands and his palms smoked. "I overheard her and I refuse to give her the satisfaction of being right."

"When we were five," Izuku repeated.

"And she keeps bringing it up!" Kacchan said. He threw his hands up and turned around and paced back and forth. "Every few years I catch her on the phone with your mom and they're still talking about it."

"Wait, back up," Izuku said. He reached over and grabbed Kacchan's arm. "You made up your mind not to ask me out when we were five? How long have you liked me?"

Kacchan stopped and flushed, looking to the side.

Izuku shook him. "Tell me!"

"Middle school!" Kacchan yelped. Izuku frowned and stared hard enough that Kacchan took the hint to explain further. Kacchan cleared his throat and said, "In our second year you started filling out your uniform and I thought 'Oh hey, when did Deku get cute?' and then I remembered my mother's bet and smothered that thought under constant reminders that you were a useless idiot who wanted to be a Hero without a Quirk to keep me from temptation."

"Are you telling me we could have been dating since middle school but you didn't ask me out because you didn't want your mom to win a bet?" Izuku asked, clenching his teeth together. "Did I hear that right?"

"I will die alone before I let that woman win this bet," Kacchan said. "So either you man up and ask me out or go back to Tokoyami."

"No! Swallow your stupid pride and ask me out!" Izuku yelled back.

Kacchan shoved him. "You first!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"Both of you shut up!" Tokoyami yelled. He leaped out of the bushes and Dark Shadow emerged and spread his arms out and yelled alongside him. He pointed at Izuku. "I did not go through the embarrassment of watching my Quirk feel him up for this plan not to work!"

Kacchan and Izuku jumped to attention and Tokoyami got in both their faces. "Don't ask each other out. Just start dating! Right now! It's a loophole! Use it!"

"Kacchan," Izuku said.

"Yes?"

"We're dating. Right now." Izuku said. He reached over and grabbed Kacchan's hand while he was still in shock after getting yelled at by one of the calmest people in their class. He squeezed. "No one asked. We're just doing what we should have done years ago."

"Yes, agreed," Kacchan answered. He nodded and said, "You're my boyfriend now."

"Good."

"Great."

"Perfect," Tokoyami said. He crossed his arms and he and Dark Shadow nodded in time. "I'm glad we could all settle this."

Kacchan squeezed Izuku's hand back.

"With that, my work is done," Tokoyami said. He held a hand up and turned his back on the two of them. Dark Shadow waved as they walked away. "Enjoy your future together."

Izuku watched Tokoyami walk away and nodded to himself. He truly owed the other man his respect and a favor for giving him this wonderful chance to date Kacchan.

Their plan worked perfectly despite it all.

"Hey, Deku," Kacchan said.

"Yes, Kacchan?"

"For real, though," he said, turning his head. "What was it like with Dark Shadow?"

"If you ask that again, I'm calling home and telling my mother you asked me out and they will never, ever, believe you when you try and say otherwise."

Kacchan let go of his hand. "I hate you."

"We're still dating though, right?"

He sighed. "Yes, Deku."

"Then we're good," Izuku said. He grabbed Kacchan's arm and activated One for All to keep him from escaping. "Let's go make out."

* * *

Fumikage and Dark Shadow watched the happy couple across the room.

Midoriya had permanently attached himself to Bakugou's side. They walked together. Sparred together. Ate together. Made out in closets together…the usual.

Dark Shadow pouted, sitting on his desk as he watched. Fumikage patted his head and and sighed. "Don't be jealous. I know you miss it but nothing good would come from getting between them."

Fumikage and Dark Shadow watched Midoriya stare at Bakugou, eyes full of want and adoration.

"We did that," Fumikage said. Dark Shadow smiled and nodded. He felt his Quirk's jealousy slip away into pure pride. Fumikage nodded and crosses his arms over his chest. "Now we just need to come up with what we want in payment."

They had plenty of time to figure it out and in the meantime, they'd enjoy the free show of their classmates reacting to Bakugou and Midoriya flirting for the rest of the year.


End file.
